


sour peach pit

by ivermectin



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Implied Sexual Content, Implied self image issues, POV Dan Humphrey, dan is not gossip girl, implied past serena/various
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 04:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivermectin/pseuds/ivermectin
Summary: Dan isn't sure what he is to people if not Serena's ex.
Relationships: Dan Humphrey/Blair Waldorf, Dan Humphrey/Georgina Sparks, Dan Humphrey/Serena van der Woodsen, Nate Archibald/Dan Humphrey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	sour peach pit

Dan shouldn't feel this sort of resentment, but somehow he does. It's in the knowledge that everything he gets, everyone he loves, belonged to Serena first. 

When Serena kissed him he'd known he was just one in a list. But then there's Georgina with her mercury eyes and dangerous electric smile and he feels reckless, new somehow, a different Dan Humphrey, right until she buttons his shirt back up and kisses his cheek and tells him, Serena was a better lay than you. 

And then there's Nate; to pretend there is a Nate without a Serena is practically dishonest. Dan's practically an empty shell, anyway, whatever Nate's looking for isn't something he'll find here. Dan doesn't know what Nate's thinking; doesn't know how to ask. Serena is the line that links them - always has been, and they can't write the story any other way. 

And there is Blair, and she is different because when she smiles at him nobody else matters; it's just the two of them in their own world. Love of his life. He melts like honey when she touches him. But then her fingers are inside him, scissoring, and he thinks, he wasn't her best friend first, and if it boiled down to him versus Serena, Blair wasn't ever going to choose him. He bites his lip as he comes, bites it hard enough to bleed. 

There's a reason he goes back to Serena, always. She's not looking for anything in him other than the past, the people they used to be. No third party, nothing external. Serena looks at Dan and sees Dan, she doesn't look at Dan and see Serena. And maybe, just for that, Dan will stay with her. He fits here. Isn't this what everyone, what all his friends, wanted for him?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of super into this concept, and definitely will revisit the idea in future works.


End file.
